


Star Shopping

by Kilo_Alpha_Tango_Echo



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilo_Alpha_Tango_Echo/pseuds/Kilo_Alpha_Tango_Echo
Summary: "Look at the sky tonight, all little stars have a reasonA reason to shine, a reason like mine and I'm fallin' to pieces" - High school AU





	Star Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this is going and I've never posted on here before so be kind<3

Dean Winchester’s life was not exactly that of an ordinary 17 year old. For starters he lived in an apartment with his 16 year old brother Sam, his 16 year old best friend Taylor, and 17 year old friend Clint Barton. Was that even legal? Dean didn’t really care. He would take their current situation over anything a CPS social worker could offer up, hell he’d take their current situation over most things. Between the four of them they owned a loft floor apartment in NYC; it had four decent sized bedrooms, a bathroom with a working shower (unlike their previous home) and private roof access/a window big enough to climb out onto the fire escape and a ladder leading up to the roof which nobody else was stupid enough to climb onto. The best part of their apartment was the huge open plan living room/kitchen area; it should have cost a fortune but due to the fact it was in a questionably shitty neighbourhood plus the fact the elevator only  reached the 9th floor, the 12th floor apparently wasn’t ‘desirable’.  
They’d all put together money in decking out the main area to the heavens; the kitchen area consisted of a cooking area with a bunch of fancy appliances only Clint could use, a breakfast bar with stools inst  
ead of chairs because Clint thought they were more ‘sophisticated’ and a big dining table by one of the floor length windows. There was also an ‘entertainment area’ with a huge television (getting that up the 3 extra flights of stairs had been fun). They’d won a big U shaped sofa when Dean had run into a department store desperately in need of the bathroom and accidentally been the one millionth customer; it created a square of seating around the TV which was perfect for watching big games. The best part of the apartment had been created when Clint and Sam had gotten into a big argument over what was to do with the empty space in one corner of the apartment; Sam had wanted to install study area whilst Clint had decided that due to the fact the floor was lower in that corner it was the perfect place to install a ball pit. Taylor had wandered in and suggested they install a mini gym which after some deliberation had come out at the best option, now it consisted of multiple pull up bars, a bench press, gym mats for sparring and yoga and sit up apparatus. The entire apartment was hooked up to an elaborate sound system which could be entirely controlled by a docking system in the kitchen – needless to say that led to some fun morning wake up calls.  
How they ended up living in the apartment was complicated. In short Dean and Sam’s mum had died when they were 11 and 10 and their dad had lost it, after three years and one particularly bad incident involving plates and the ER both Dean and Sam were placed into foster care and their dad was deemed unfit for parenting. They’d bounced from home to home for a year, Sam’s grades dropped lower and lower, Dean began mixing with the wrong crowd and in the end the CPS was at a loss as to what to do with the brothers. Taylor was originally from Greece, her dad was Greek and her mum was Croatian. Her dad had left her and her mum to be with another woman when Taylor was five and for three years they bounced from country to country trying to support her mums growing heroin addiction. After trying to survive in Spain, Croatia, then finally Portugal her mum had gotten drunk and decided their next move would be to New York. To an eight year old “the place where dreams come true” couldn’t have seemed more appealing and within two weeks of Taylor’s eighth birthday they both flew to New York. It was never going to work out, between the two of them they spoke only a tiny amount of English and her mum’s addiction began to take over. She turned violent and willing to do anything to get the money for her next fix. Apparently ‘anything’ didn’t exclude selling her eight year old daughter into the child trafficking trade because that’s where Taylor spent the next two and a half years before she was picked during a raid and taken into foster care. Even Dean couldn’t get her to open up about what happened during those years.  
Clint’s mum and dad were both killed in a car crash when he was five and he and his eight year old brother Barney were placed in a boys home until they both ran away three years later. Nobody knew what had happened at that home but it’d turned a confident, happy, five year old into a closed off eight year old with scars on his back and the inability to trust anyone properly. At 13 Clint was picked up off the streets with a three inch knife wound in his chest and betrayal in his heart that cut miles deeper. Barney was arrested three weeks later for attempted murder and sent to a juvenile detention centre which would be followed by six years in prison when he reached 18.  
As the four of them grew older in foster care they continued bouncing from home to home before they ended up together at a group home in NYC. After a while the CPS were at loss as to what should be done with them and decided to implement a new idea of letting children over sixteen look after and support themselves with minimal supervision from social workers. Clint, Dean, Taylor, and Sam were picked to trial this new idea and once it hit off they soon decided it would become permanent. A bond developed between the four of them that ran deeper than blood ever could, their backgrounds may have been different but they could all relate to each other and in many aspects they were more similar than they were different.  
Taylor was a 5’ 4’ blonde bombshell. Her wavy, thick hair reached down to her hips and complimented her model like curves and slim, toned figure perfectly. Her skin was naturally tan all year round due to her heritage and her turquoise/green eyes were framed perfectly by her long, dark lashes. The boys themselves weren’t exactly anything to sneeze at either, years fighting their own battles in foster homes and on the streets had left them with the toned bodies straight out of action movies. Paired with the perfect hair, chiselled jaw lines and Hollywood smiles the entire apartment could have been the set for some dodgy teenage movie.  
Their appearances also meant that they had the ability to pass as over their current age which meant that they rarely even needed their abundance of fake ID’s to keep their fridge stocked with cheap beer and the cupboards lined with spirits.   
Clint, Dean and Sam all attended SHIELD High School in the city; Sam was a sophomore whilst Clint and Dean were both juniors. Until that day Taylor had attended an all girls high school a couple of blocks away from the apartment, she was a junior like Clint and Dean.  
Dean glanced up from his laptop as the door slammed shut and a pissed-off looking Taylor stormed into the apartment.   
“How was your day, or should I not ask?” Dean said, smirking up at her from the sofa,  
“I’ve been kicked out.” was the only reply he received as she threw herself down onto the couch next to him.  
“What the fuck, Taylor?” Dean groaned, “I told you to actually try there! It’s the last decent school that’s gonna take you and now you’re gonna end up at SHIELD with the rest of the druggies and fuck-heads.”  
She rolled her eyes and glared at him, “Well then I guess I’ll fit right in. I never had a chance at graduating at that gender divided hell-hole so don’t act so self-righteous Dean.”  
“You know I just want the best for you kid,” He said with a sigh, pulling her upright on the sofa and slinging an arm round her shoulder. “What did you do anyway?”  
“Some girl wouldn’t quit spreading shit about me, telling people how I was a slut because I live with three guys and that you only keep me around cause I’m your bitch, stupid shit I usually wouldn’t react to but I couldn’t deal with her crap today,” she sighed and scrubbed the sleeve of her hoodie over her face.  
“And...?” Dean prompted, if anything it seemed like the other girl should be the one punished in this situation.  
“I knocked her out.”  
Oh.  
“They kicked you out for that?” Suspension was usually the protocol those kind of offences.  
“When I punched her she fell and hit her face on a table cause she’s an awkward bitch who likes to complicate shit,” Taylor sighed as if the girl had done it deliberately. “Of course she had to have braces so they broke and cut into her stupid lip. She had to have three stitches and her parents had to pay over $1000 to get her stupid braces fixed. They were gonna press charges so the school made a deal which involves me being kicked out and never going within 50 yards of her again.”  
“That’s my girl.” Dean smirked,   
“I ain’t your anything Winchester.” She said whilst punching him on the arm, he could hear the smirk in her voice.  
“Ow, you’re so mean! I can see why that poor girl took out a restraining order on you.” He said pouting. She responded by kicking him in the shin and flipping him the bird before attempting to get up and walk off.   
Dean grabbed her hand and dragged her back down onto the sofa and dumped her there, grinning down at her.  
“Lighten up a bit princess,” he smirked,  
“I think your sense of humour’s the problem here, not me Winchester.” She replied snarkily. He feigned a hurt expression before he suddenly grinned at her. “What...?” she asked warily.  
“Can’t have you going round questioning my authority can we now?” her eyes went wide and before she could reply he jumped on he, straddling her waist and effectively pinned her in place before his fingers because their merciless assault on her rib cage.   
“Fuck... you. DEAN!” she managed to spit out between gasps of air and uncontrolled laughter.  
“What was that?” he said, smirking down at her. “I guess you haven’t learnt your lesson yet after all.”  
“DEAN!” she shrieked as his fingers began tracing patterns across the sensitive skin of her stomach.  
Clint came stumbling out of his room and glanced around blearily searching for the source of the offensive noise that had woken him from his hung-over slumber. Once his eyes settled on the pair of them he squinted as if trying to focus.  
“What the fuck are you two doing, it’s like 3am.” He groaned,  
“It’s 4:30pm Clint.” Taylor said smirking at his horrified face.  
“Oh fuck! I slept through school... again. Coulson’s gonna kill me”   
Dean cracked up laughing and Taylor flicked him on the forehead before rolling out from under him and padding over to where Clint was leaning with his arms braced on the counter.   
“I’m sure Coulson will understand,” She said in a kind voice, throwing a slipper, which was for some reason on the kitchen counter, at Dean as he continued cackling. “Why did you sleep through school?”  
“He drank too much trying to impress Natasha last night.” Dean supplied after Taylor’s question was met with silence from Clint.  
“Oh well then you’re fucked.” She laughed at his kicked puppy expression.  
“Taaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy,” he whined, “Save meeeee.” He latched onto her like a child.  
“Get off me you big lump, you got yourself into this mess.” And on second thoughts she added “And go take a shower.”   
He pouted and shuffled off in the direction of the bathroom.  
Sam walked through the front door at that moment and dumped his keys in the bowl by the door.  
“Heya Sammy.” Dean mumbled from the couch, engrossed by a video on his laptop.  
“Hey guys,” he said, smiling at Taylor and dumping his bag on Dean’s head.  
“How’d the math test go Sam?” Taylor asked him,  
“Great thanks,” He replied “There were a couple of questions I think I messed up on cause’ I ran out of time but apart from that it was easy.”   
She smiled and hugged him, “Little maths genius right here.” She said, smirking up at him.  
“Who ya calling little, pipsqueak?” he asked, referencing their height difference as he returned the hug.  
“I’m three months older than you so suck it up Winchester.” She replied.  
“Anything interesting happen today?” he asked her,  
“Nope.” She replied casually.  
“Taylor got kicked out of her posh school.” Dean cut in from the couch.  
“Dean why’d you have to ruin the mood,” Taylor shot a glare at him from where she was now perched on the edge of the kitchen counter.  
Sam turned his imploring puppy dog gaze on her and she sighed inwardly, not having the willpower to go through this conversation again.   
“Don’t give me the ‘I’m not angry I’m just disappointed speech’ ‘cause I’ve already been through it with Dean.”   
“You promised me you’d try this semester Tay,” Sam replied, looking slightly betrayed. “I was helping you revise for the physics exam on Tuesday and you were gonna do so well.”  
“Sammy...” She said, looking sheepishly at the floor. “I’m sorry?”  
“Don’t bother apologising to me, isn’t my education that’s gonna get ruined.”  
She slid off the counter and walked into her room, refusing to meet his eyes as she turned around to close the door behind her.  
“Go easy on her Sammy,” Dean spoke up after a few minutes. “I don’t think she’s been having a great time at school at the moment, making friends and stuff. She jokes about it but I think she’s taking more of it to heart than she lets on.”  
“I guess at least she’ll have us at SHIELD,” Sam replied, sighing as he knocked on her door softly. “Tay, can I come in?”  
“Just a sec,” she replied.  
She opened the door a minute later, her hair was loose down her back and she was dressed in leggings and a plaid shirt that defiantly was his at one point.   
He sat down on her bed and she sat cross legged opposite at him,   
“What was it you wanted Sam?”  
“I’m sorry I seemed angry out there,” he said, “Dean told me maybe you weren’t having such a great time at school at the moment?”  
“Dean was wrong then.” She mumbled, staring down at her slipper socked feet.  
“Tay...” he tilted her chin up with two fingers, forcing her to meet his worried gaze. “You can tell me?”  
“I just... Why doesn’t anyone like me there Sam?” Insecurity suddenly seeped into her turquoise gaze. “I mean, you guys like me right?”  
“Of course we do, where’s this coming from?” he pulled her to sit on his lap, her tiny frame dwarfed against his much bigger one.  
“Everyone just seems to hate me there, they say so much stuff it just got me thinking.” After a second she added “It’s nothing, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry, you’ve gotta ignore the shallow bitches at that school, they don’t know you and they sure as hell don’t know me, Dean or Clint. If they did they’d think twice before opened their mouths okay?”  
“Thanks Sam.” She said, smiling up at him.  
“Anytime,” he replied, dropping a light kiss on the top of her head. “How do you fancy kicking Dean off the sofa and grabbing some blankets and having a Star Wars marathon? I think Clint left his wallet out on the counter so we could order pizza.”   
She grinned, jumping off his lap. “This is why I love you.”   
He laughed as she ran out the door and he heard Dean’s disgruntled yelling from the living room.   
She reappeared a minute later with her hair all fluffed up, “Dean’s gonna join us,”   
“Doesn’t bother me,” He replied grinning at her.  
“Awesome, I’m gonna order pizza, you having the usual?”  
He nodded at her and grabbed the duvet off her bed before setting about making a nest on the sofa.  
“CLINT DO YOU WANT PIZZA?” the music blasting from Clint’s room abruptly cut off and his voice could be heard, muffled through the door.  
“HAM AND PINAPPLE WITH EXTRA CHEESE.”  
“Awesome, you’re paying.”  
A very clear “Fuck you” came from inside his room.  
Taylor grinned as she went to grab the nearest phone which happened to be Dean’s iPhone 5s off the counter. She whistled at the shattered screen.  
“How’d this happen?”  
“Sat on it...” he glanced at her face “Don’t laugh, they guy in the shop says it happens to a lot of people! Anyway it still works.”  
Taylor shook her head, laughing at his clumsiness as she unlocked the phone using the fingerprint recognition which never ceased to amaze her.   
“Hi, can I get 4 large pizzas? Of course, one ham and pineapple with extra cheese, one garlic and mushroom, one meat supreme and one vegetarian special... Yes thank you.”  
Sam came in with more blankets as she listed off the address to the pizza guy and tried to explain that the elevator didn’t actually go as high as their floor and the delivery guy would have to walk the last few flights. Clint emerged from the depths of his room and decided to join their blanket fest; soon everyone was dressed in comfy clothes with ‘A New Hope’ ready to play on the screen.   
Taylor got up to answer the door as it rang and thanked the pizza delivery guy, flashing him a cheeky smile as she forked out the cash from Clint’s wallet. Closing the door she dumped the pizza boxes on Dean to sort out and grabbed 4 cans of beer from the fridge. Finally she settled down sandwiched between Dean and Sam with her pizza box open on her lap and clicked play, ignoring Dean’s comments on how unhealthy it was not to eat meat. She chose instead to block him out with practically pornographic moans as she sank her teeth into the cheesy goodness that was her pizza and snuggled further into the blankets, laying her head back against his chest. This was heaven.  
Clint almost screamed when he opened the door at 9am the next day and saw Phil Coulson, the schools resident social worker, standing on their doorstep.   
“Ah Mr Barton, nice to know you’re still alive. I hope I didn’t wake you?” Dry sarcasm was clear in his tone as he walked into the apartment.  
Clint glanced at his reflection in a mirror and suddenly became aware of the fact his hair looked like a birds nest and he was only currently dressed in a pair of sweatpants.  
“Oh uh... not at all,” he mumbled, grabbing a shirt out of the laundry basket and pulling it over his head before following Phil into the apartment.  
“Not to be rude but uh, why are you here Sir?” If Phil was offended by his question he didn’t show it.  
“Am I correct in thinking this is the home of Taylor Cora Novak?” he replied in his classic monotone.  
“Uh yeh... Why?” Clint’s brain did not function this early without caffeine.  
“I’m here to talk to her about her placement at SHIELD, so if you could fetch her for me that’d be great?”  
Well okay then clearly he’d missed something last night.  
“I’ll just go fetch her. You can have a seat uh... right here.” He gathered a few beer cans and an empty pizza box off the couch as he spoke.  
Coulson took the offered seat and watched as Clint walked into a room with the word “TAYLOR” carved into the door which had evidently been done with a knife. He walked out a second later muttering “empty” in Coulson’s direction before going into the room with “KING DEAN” carved into the door above a slightly wonky looking pentagram.  
Phil heard some muffled conversation before Dean Winchester stumbled out, shortly followed by a mess of blonde hair in a giant shirt; he could only assume this was the Taylor he was sent to speak to. She stumbled towards her bedroom and re-appeared a second later with a bundle of clothes and padded into the bathroom mumbling ‘5 minutes’ as she went. Dean headed straight to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug of steaming goodness before he even acknowledged Phil’s existence.   
“Yo, Agent.” He said from where he was sitting at the breakfast bar after finally noticing Phil sitting on the sofa.  
“Hello Dean,” Phil replied whilst trying in vain to stop his eye twitching at the nickname.  
“You here about Taylor’s fuckup with the posh kid?” Phil was too old to deal with the likes of Dean Winchester.  
“I wouldn’t have phrased it like that but yeh, I am here to talk about the incident at Taylor’s school and her subsequent placement at SHIELD.” The eye twitch seemed to be getting progressively worse as the morning went on.  
At that moment Taylor reappeared fully dressed and looking slightly less like she was drowning in her own hair; she headed straight for the caffeine before turning her attention to him. After a lot of confusion and hell of a lot of signatures it was decided that Taylor was to join SHIELD the following Monday, she was given a full list of correct uniform (UNIFORM?!) and instructed where she should go on the first day to collect her timetable. After all this was sorted Phil finally left them in peace and Taylor promptly threw herself onto the sofa with a huff.  
Once Sam got out the shower the three guys entertained themselves whilst making breakfast by listening to Taylor reading through the uniform checklist, her voice sounding more horrified as she read off each item.  
“Button down shirt, tie... tie?! Knee length skirt oh hayul no. Sensible leather shoes... Sensible, bleh. Leather, nope. Not wearing cows on my feet thanks. Ooh blazers can be cute... with house logo. I take it back. Awh c’mon tell me this is a joke.”  
“What’s up kid?” Clint asked innocently, trying to hold in a grin.  
“They’ve banned nail varnish, makeup, jewellery, piercings for fucks sake!” she gestured to her multiple ear piercings before carrying on, “bags must be black and of a rucksack style, no jumpers, hoodies, sweatshirts, skinny trousers, leggings, coats or scarves are to be worn on site.”  
“When you list them out like that it is kinda obsessive.” Sam agreed although even he couldn’t hide his smirk at Taylor’s horrified face.  
“Shouldn’t of gotten kicked outta posh school kid,” Dean smirked as he walked past patting her on the head in mock sympathy. “We better go shopping!”


End file.
